


八号桌球

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 双性预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 给尹老师还债双性来了12.5k的债，进度2k双性预警 上升咬死
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 给尹老师还债双性来了  
> 12.5k的债，进度2k  
> 双性预警 上升咬死

1.

王九龙讨厌打台球，8号球被摆在当中的时候，他心里这样想着。从前他不是这个样子的，从前的他，穿着浅蓝色牛仔裤，系着大粗链子，拿着球杆招摇又骚气地在台桌前比比划划。

然后干脆利落地一杆进洞。

可这些都是从前的故事了。回忆起从前，王九龙总是带着别样的温柔神色，咬着高脚酒杯不自觉地扬起笑来。那张脸是谁看过去都会觉得想要试探，僭越的脸。

那样一张脸，最好能够搞上他，然后艹进他的身体里去，让他的身体记住是什么样子的形状的鸡巴，能够让他爽到流出眼泪来。

张九龄是这么想的，他调一杯酒送过去，可耻地在里面下了药。他知道王九龙这样有点心思的人，靠着一张嘴去撩，会被嫌弃的。他向来知道怎么对付有心计的男人和女人，也知道这样的人吃什么样的套路。

蓝色的液体往喉咙里滑下去，张九龄看着王九龙慢慢晕倒，扶着桌子说要回房间，真是个好时候，他上前去搂住了王九龙的腰。

“我有些醉了，哥哥。”王九龙倒在张九龄怀里的时候，这样说着。

“是你醉了，但没关系。”张九龄这样说道。

醉酒酒醒是第二天的事情了，王九龙艰难地睁开眼睛，第一反应就是腰痛。头疼炸裂让他什么都不记得了，只有床上那么点血，在提醒着他昨夜有多疯狂。

张九龄在他旁边洗脸，还把水甩在王九龙的脸上，擦完了手他坐过来，把王九龙的衣服拉过来。他给王九龙披上外套，挑着王九龙的脸问他饿不饿。

“你昨晚给我下药了？”王九龙的眼睛里蒙上了一层雾。

“是的，我给你下药了。”张九龄点头笑着，“我们睡了，还是我睡的你，你要是不记得了，我可以帮你重温一下。”

不，不用了。王九龙摇着头，眯着眼睛仔细听张九龄话里的那句他们睡了。身体是都被摸过了，亲密接触了的那种睡过了。王九龙揉着太阳穴，有些叹气地说道：“那你昨晚进的哪个洞？”

还有哪个洞，不就那一个吗？台球室里张九龄第一眼看王九龙就觉得他想要这个人，这样迫切的想要了，很不是人。王九龙这个人领口都大敞着，锁骨胸膛以及胸口上的两个红点都让张九龄心旌荡漾着。

不然也不会下药，不然也不会趁着黑摸过去，对着王九龙的屁股就把鸡巴往里顶。血是他弄出来的，王九龙不清醒中还紧紧夹着张九龄的腿说痛。张九龄特别不是人的说，没关系，等下就不痛了。

不是这个洞，王九龙说的洞是什么，台球的桌洞吗？张九龄仔细回想着却不能够想出什么来，不知道如何回答王九龙的话。王九龙这个反应，特别像是张九龄走了他的后门后入入错了。还想问为什么，王九龙已经扣好最上层的衣服，拉开门准备出去了。

“留个电话号码好歹。”张九龄叼着烟，把自己的手机号码塞到王九龙的衣领口袋里去，“别扔掉，我若是想联系你，时时刻刻都可以联系到。”

王九龙的电话号码被张九龄储存进去了。

稀里糊涂的和男人睡了一夜，那男人好像有点真心喜欢他，虽然用了拙劣的手段可是好像还期待着下一次。凄冷的风吹得王九龙脸颊发冷，王九龙想要把手中的纸条丢到垃圾桶里去，可想到了那男人的话，最后只是将纸条攥得紧紧的。

不是排斥男人，王九龙现在依稀能够回忆起昨晚的场景了。他想起自己是怎么缠着那男人勾着那男人的唇亲吻的，他太久没和男人做这样的事情了，他太渴望了。

那个男人比起他的手段来好像有些傻，遗漏了些什么，还以为王九龙和其他人一样。

心里喜欢男人，可是拒绝男人。王九龙生来就和别的男人不一样，他闭上眼睛，真切地感受着他的身体。后面的洞口猎猎撕扯着，前面本不该有的一道缝也在吐着液体，白色的肮脏的液体。

这样的新奇张九龄没发现，也许是张九龄心急，摸着黑扒了裤子就干，没仔细摸过王九龙的前面。只顾着爽了完全没有注意到王九龙的不同。

如果注意到了怎么会不进前面那个洞。王九龙抱着头蹲下来，过道街面的路上人来人往，谁都没有注意到一个少年人蹲下来，心情崩溃的样子。

没有人在乎他，没有人喜欢他。

如果知道他是个奇怪的双性人，会更厌恶他。

然后再操进他的身体里。

从来都是这样的，于是王九龙才远离了人群，远离了男人。哪怕他渴望着，哪怕他在和张九龄做这样的事情的时候，主动勾引了张九龄。

在兜里的手机响了起来，震动到了王九龙的腿。他掏出手机来，一个陌生的电话号码。

他本来应该挂掉的，但是他看了看那张纸条，心里打了鼓。是张九龄的电话，张九龄艹他艹上瘾了，来找他了。心里的叛逆劲头上来了，王九龙接通了电话。

如果张九龄知道了他的秘密那会如何，是会吓到瘫软鸡巴直接萎掉还是开始嫌弃自己搞了什么样的人。如果是这样就太好了，王九龙就是要张九龄知难而退。

电话接通，那头果然是张九龄，他笑着问王九龙今天有没有空。

有空的。王九龙笑着回答他，给他报了个地址便挂了电话。当然，他没有忘记告诉张九龄，买避孕套。

王九龙也要考虑到张九龄万一知道了王九龙是个双性人，会不是人的直接艹进他前面的那个洞里。如果是那样的话，王九龙不想和张九龄扯上关系，没有下一次，王九龙不能够怀孕。

黑漆漆的夜里，王九龙翘着的屁股诱惑着人脱掉皮带干他的身子，他故意把身子翻过来，双腿大张着要张九龄看他。他把灯打开，他等待着那黑暗中突然光明的真相，他等待着张九龄把他一巴掌推开。

但是张九龄说，王九龙你他娘的在干什么？

老子早就知道你前面有洞了。

不进前面那个洞的确是张九龄那晚没仔细看，可是他帮王九龙清理身下的时候，他发现了。早上他想和王九龙说，但王九龙问他进的哪个洞。

突然之间他就不想说了，他伸出手将王九龙双腿分开，他说：“王九龙，你这个意思是，要我进去你前面的洞吗？”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

2.

王九龙讨饶着说，不行，前面那个洞不行。他说这句话的时候前面的洞正在泛着粉，翻出来的小肉一点一点收缩着。张九龄低着头，看到这个状态伸出手来抠了抠，如他所愿的，他看到王九龙颤抖了身子。

明明你也很想，不是吗。张九龄轻声笑了笑，他只是抬起手轻轻碰了碰，那东西就出了水，像是在招呼张九龄进去。

能不进去吗，张九龄脱了裤子，把他的东西掏出来对着王九龙前面的那个洞就要戳进去。王九龙眼睛里的惊恐神色多了几分，他紧紧抓着张九龄的肩膀，说着不要，不要。

张九龄还没有带套，买的避孕套被丢在了床头，这时候包装都是冰凉的。备受了冷落，不应该是这个样子的，王九龙双腿颤抖着，他没想到张九龄这样的野路子，抓着他的腿直接就干。他不应该挑衅张九龄，玩什么刺激的游戏，他应该挂掉张九龄的电话，然后把那一切当作是什么都不知道的一场梦境。

而现在，他被分开着两腿，什么都不能够动弹。他的身体完全由张九龄把控着，只要张九龄的一个动作，他的身子就不由自主地颤抖着。好像不是他的身体，好像是张九龄在他身体里下了蛊。

完蛋了，王九龙这样想着。他垂死地看着天花板，他看着灯摇摇晃晃的，就像他自己现在的状态。张九龄只需要一个动作艹进他前面的洞里就会让他死了，王九龙知道的。他眼睛里仰起了两行泪，在滑落到眼角的时候，被张九龄抬着腰，直接撞了进去。

疼痛有那么一点，紧跟着就是爽快。王九龙从一片空白中回过神来，动了动身子发现，张九龄进去的是后面那个洞。

为什么，这个男人两次进的洞都是后面的。第一次误打误撞不知道，第二次他完全是知情的，哪怕是前面的洞再糜烂淫荡，他也还是艹进了后面的洞里。

前一个洞进去了谁都爽，大家都是知道的。后一个洞进去了也是可以的，但是干多了也腻烦。王九龙抬起手擦掉自己的眼泪，冷不防被张九龄抓着腕子，架在了床头。

张九龄用他那双黑白分明的眼睛盯着王九龙瞧，床上的人哭得梨花带雨的，张九龄说：“别哭了，知道你不想让人进前面的洞，所以我没有进。”

鬼知道他是忍受住了多少的诱惑和耐力。

王九龙的身子软，腰陷下去被干多了两条腿就会颤抖，他这个时候大张着呼吸，等着张九龄一轮又一轮地抽插，推着阴茎进进出出地弄他。他太爽了，以至于张九龄勾着他的腿去亲着他的脸，他都没反应过来，直接的盘住了张九龄的腰。

在要到头的时候张九龄退了出来，冲着王九龙的腿根把自己的精液一点一点射到他的腿根、洞口。王九龙的身子不住地发抖，有些精液蹦到他后面的洞口里，让他的心痒痒的。张九龄去拿了帕子帮他腿根的肮脏洗干净，清洗结束的时候他瞧见了前面的洞口细微的收缩。

肯定是不好受的。张九龄知道，但是王九龙什么都不说，只是咬着嘴唇眼睛里发红。长长地叹了一口气，张九龄跪着上了床，凑过去在王九龙耳朵边亲了亲，柔软的舌头含着温热的耳垂，张九龄说：“你难受吗？”

嘴巴滑过脸颊，亲了亲似有若无的并没形状也许并不存在的酒窝；滑到了嘴角，舔了舔整片被咬红的唇。喉结上下滚动着，张九龄舔了舔，这里是王九龙的G点他知道的，他把人弄得缩在了一起，又向下含住了翘立起来的胸膛的两个点。

他的唇滑到小腹，最后落在了前面的两瓣上，他抬起头来看着王九龙：“我可以舔这里吗？”

张九龄不知道从前王九龙经历过什么，反正他抵触男人碰他这里。也许是有男人欺负过他，知道了他的秘密直接撞开了他的身体，进到了这个洞里，把他当女人。

当成女人那样去艹，当成女人那样要王九龙给他们生孩子。天生的缺陷成为了王九龙这样的人床上的放荡点，他们可以享受着双重的快乐，同时也承受着双重的目光注视着。

王九龙不想的，可是身体比他诚实。张九龄的嘴巴就下去了，托着王九龙的屁股往下亲。湿润的舌头舔过那早就湿润了的地方，挤开那两片肉就伸了进去。

一阵的呻吟让张九龄知道自己舔对了地方了，他打着转，舌头卷着王九龙最深处的柔软。他能够感觉到王九龙对他的回应，他能够感觉到王九龙夹着他的脑袋大口地喘息着。

“快一点吧，求求你了。”王九龙捂着自己的脸哭泣着，他像是在哭泣自己的没用，自己这副放荡的身子。不管是谁只要把他弄爽了，他的身体是拒绝不了别人的。

而他会得到什么呢，得到眼前的这个不戴套的男人的恶劣行径，他可能怀上这个男人的孩子，然后一个人去医院，一个人把自己压得最深的秘密告诉医生，让医生把这个孩子打掉。

他无法拒绝的，可是现在是快乐攫住了他，让他把这些东西都抛在脑后。张九龄真是厉害，他厉害地用他的舌头就能够左右王九龙的身子，他厉害到那东西还没真正的艹进那个洞里，就能够让那个洞喷出水来。

潮吹的那一刻王九龙自己都没想到，他坐起身子看着张九龄脸上满脸的肮脏印子。他全身都没了力气，但还是去抽出纸巾来慌忙给张九龄擦脸。

这不是礼貌的行为，张九龄接受了王九龙的纸巾，擦干净了自己的眼睛和嘴巴，抬起头来看着王九龙：“我只是，想让你爽一爽，别憋着难受。”

多么刁钻的一句话，就是这一句话，让王九龙给张九龄擦脸的手愣住了。王九龙没什么表情，只是看着张九龄，看他把自己脸上的脏东西都擦掉。

纸巾扔了一地，张九龄下了床，转过头来问王九龙，问他现在爽了没有。

这哪好意思说出口来，还是在张九龄给他舔完之后。王九龙的脸上有了愠怒，他把避孕套揣到自己口袋里去，发誓以后再也不会和张九龄有往来了。

张九龄伸出手，对王九龙笑着：“给我吧。”

“给你什么。”王九龙理直气壮。

“避孕套，下回我保证用上。”

tbc


End file.
